The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for use during surgical procedures, and more particularly, to the delivery of therapeutic agents into subretinal space during an ophthalmic surgical procedure.
Medical researchers are pioneering various treatments for diseases and conditions. Some conditions are pathogenic while others are congenital. The advancing knowledge of genetic therapies is providing hope for those suffering from a wide range of such conditions, including ophthalmic conditions. In seeking to treat certain eye problems, genes or stem cells may be injected through a fine needle inserted through the eye cavity and under the retina. A small perforation is made in the retina to access the subretinal space. A surgeon maintains the needle in place while another surgeon or assistant injects a fluid containing therapeutic agents through the needle.
Thus, some operations currently require two surgeons to control the puncturing and the injection of fluid containing therapeutic agents. Positioning the needle in the retina depends entirely on the surgeon's observation and experience. Additionally, reflux of fluid back into the eye cavity through the puncture site makes it difficult to apply a consistent, desired volume of the therapeutic agent.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved systems and methods for subretinal delivery of therapeutic agents. The present disclosure is directed to addressing one or more of the deficiencies in the prior art.